Inspiration
by friggidyfantastic
Summary: People don't believe it when I tell them, but the first time we met was when he was going through my fridge. It didn't seem too bad at first...


It seems that every single bad thing that's happened to me happened at a party. My first kiss: at my friend's fifth birthday party. The last time I broke my leg: another friend's finally-out-of-middle school party. The most embarrassing thing that could happen to me: a best friend's "little" get-together.

My first relationship: one of my sister's crazy parties.

My first _gay_ relationship: same party.

It's not bad enough that I was with that same guy for nine months, but that he had tried to sexually take advantage of me in the relationship. Numerous times. And even worse, he's _still_ trying to get together and do something over the weekend (He just so happens to be my "number one fan" on the Stalker Check App on Facebook because of those mutiple wall posts).

But it didn't seem too bad when we first met. That's because, well...people don't believe it when I tell them, but the first time we met was when he was going through my fridge. Little did I know, that one sleepless night of my sister throwing a party at our house would change my life forever.

--

I was sixteen, and fresh out of my junior year (oh, thank God for that). Cute, innocent, and naive, I was also a dorky, closeted gay. My sister had just graduated (surprisingly, with a GPA of 1.59) high school and was glad that she did. So, when our parents were out for a conference somewhere, she just to happened to decide to throw a party and throw me in my room. And then, she threatened to electrocute me if I ever came within her vision.

She claimed that if I did come out of my room, it would ruin my innocence and life forever. And, of course, I'd die.

So, there I was, sixteen-year-old Roxas, fresh out of my junior year, without any plans on my last day of school, trying to sleep at nine o'clock on the night of my last day of school. While my sister was trashing the house while throwing the party of her life before she did anything _else _productive with her life...on my last day of school.

On my last day of school! Not her's, _mine_!

_Let's go through the checklist,_ I thought, while counting sheep and singing to myself to make myself sleep.

_Obnoxious laughter of older sister's partymates...That's a given, check._

_Beer..._

"Hey, guys, I wanna get really wasted right now...Why not open them up early?"

"I was hoping you'd say that, Larxene!"

_Check. Random make-out sessions..._

"Oh, come here!"

Thump.

_Check...and lastly, sleep deprivation. Check. _

And that's what I tried to do to make me go to sleep. It wasn't much, nor was it helpful.

Could you imagine what it was like to be sleeping at nine, on your last day of school? It was terrible. But it was a good thing that Larxene didn't bother to ask for her laptop back, which was something that totally slipped my mind. Good thing she was having this party, I was taking advantage of her having fun and using her laptop. Yay, me.

I logged onto the Guest account (simply because she wouldn't dare to give me her password, I don't blame her), and waited for it to load. I sighed, and offically declared myself as BORED. Maybe I'd go onto my Facebook and actually see people online at ten at night.

Clicking on the Firefox emblem on the desktop (Which just happened to be defaulted as a picture of Richard Simmons, but that story's for another time...), I realized that Mozilla Firefox was one of the best things that ever happened to me. Thanks, Mozilla.

Anyways, I finally logged on to see three notifications, all from people I don't know replying to things that I commented or liked. _Meh, it's not really worth checking right now_, I agreed with myself. So, I began browsing the homepage for some quizes to do in order to save me from boredem, but not until I got an IM on the bottom of my screen saying,

"Heyhey, Roxayy! What's up with you? :D"

I smiled. Namine, she was pretty much my best friend. At one time, I _thought _I liked her, but after seeing her get together with a few girls, I realized that my love for her was strictly platonic, and I didn't think that it was worth going after a girl who likes girls.

So, I replied, "Hey is for horses, young laday."

"Was that a pitiful attempt at a rhyme?" she responded. I could almost see her smirking.

"Yes. And thanks for making me feel bad on this already crappy night. :P"

"o:! What? It's the last day of school! It should be less than crappy! er, more than crappy"

I was glad (and still am) that Namine actually typed properly. It's fun talking to a person in person, but it's not fun when they turn out to be one of those people who type lik dis yknow wit da run on sentences and mispelings. Then you start to not understand what they're saying.

n omg it sux.

"Larx's having another crazy party, and it happened to be at our house tonight. So she threw me in my room and actually threatened to electrocute me if I came within her vision. :P"

"LOL, that sucks. XD"

"Is that really all you can say?"

"yes :D"

"You're no help, Namine."

":D haha. Oh, brb, mom's making me do dishes. XP"

"lol, sure thing, :D"

I rolled my eyes. Namine does say "brb," but she doesn't get _right_ back. You know, she'll say she's washing dishes, and she doesn't get back to you until at least six and a half hours have passed. The average time gap between messages is about twelve hours.

So, I've got nobody else interesting on Facebook I could possibly talk to, I decided to lie down on my bed. And stare at my ceiling. Because that's just about all I felt like doing at the moment. It was sad, my boredem. Really, it was _that _pathetic...

Until, I realized something. I realized something that I sometimes wished I hadn't realized.

I was thirsty.

It's amazing how this never crossed my mind, because I found myself debating over and over with myself, sitting in my room acting out ridiculous monologues about whether I should stay, or should I go? Was it even normal to act out monologues if you're not in some sort of drama or entertainment method? That, I still don't know.

Here were my options for the time being.

1.) Possibly being spotted by Larxene and fear future electrocution.  
2.) Going there, getting a water bottle, get out.  
3.) Stay inside and wait twelve hours (or more...) for Namine.

I sat on my bed and thought about it. What are the odds of any of them happening? And then, I had decided to look for answers in the cieling patterns again, because patterns just make the world go round, don't they? Staring at my ceiling, it was annoying how I could hear tons of people, but the same people every minute.

I was going in. And to prepare myself, I put on a pair of headphones, which would hopefully shield out noise. They WERE pretty big, afterall...

But then, I thought...Do I die of thirst? Or do I die of electrocution?

I slowly made my way outside, which sounded and looked like crossing the street (Even with these headphones...wow, I felt like Neku from _The World Ends With You_). I looked left: no Larxene. Right: No Larxene. But that could be because I could hear her screaming and laughing from the living room, so I guessed I was safe.

"Hey, guys! Let's stack the cups up and shoot them!" There was Xigbar, the dude with the black ponytail and the unhealthy obsession with guns. That's how he got the nasty scar in the first place. Gunshot went off and startled the guy when he was 11 and he fell and scrapped his face on a picket fence. Maybe some psychological thing triggered his ironic obsession, who knows.

"Do you really have nothing else on your mind but shooting things?"

"No, I've got things like...chicks...and these plastic cups..."

"Wanna bet on it?" Then, there was Luxord, the gambling freak. Larxene and he once had a thing but, after discovering his addiction to black jack and poker, she finally realized she had better things to do rather than date a stupid rag like him. Besides, the reason for them getting together was a bet...

"You guys are so obnoxious." Then there was, Saïx, the guy with the blue hair and anger issues.

"Geez man, lighten up. Quit acting like you've got a stick up your ass!" Xigbar laughed.

His yellow eyes were then shrunk into a glare. And then, he angrily bellowed, "You're telling me that there's a stick up my ass? There clearly isn't one there!"

"Woah, woah. hold up, Saïx! Seriously, this is Larxie's party. You've gotta chill...right, Laexeus?"

"..." And there was Laexeus, who...well, nobody really knew his story. He was always a quiet type.

"Yo, Larxene! I can see lightning in the distance! Wanfna check it out with--"

"S-Shut up, Xaldin! I don't ca--Oh, do it again, Riku!"

There was Xaldin, the weather freak. He was always checking something outside, or checking his watch (which just happened tfo have a built-in barometer). Apparently, he's had the hots for my sister, which is pretty disgusting, to be honest, but meh. If she did do anything with him, it would be okay. Monkeys like them go well with each other.

And if Xaldin was here, then Demyx and Marluxia were bound to be here, too. Demyx is the kinda guy who's nice to everyone, simply because nobody's nice to him. He's also an aspiring rockstar and David Bowie rip-off. And he knows it, too. Afterall, he's the one who _told_ me about David Bowie.

Marluxia was the type of guy who...well, he's into nature. So he was the class's very own future botanist. Or, was reaching for it. He was always outside with Xaldin doing his thing. I'm sure people have always assumed of them being gay for each other, but what could I possibly know? Besides, Marluxia may look gay, act gay, be gay, but he was _clearly_ far from it. Ask anyone, they'll tell you.

Aaaaaanyways...

Creeping my way out of my room (Which is conveniently placed by the kitchen...my parents hate me), I stepped out of my cave and was glad I had my ear protection. It felt like one of those weird montages, y'know? Where the music's playing and you can barely hear the sounds of people even if they're screaming in your ear(s), and you're just going through the scene, like "La-dee-dah, I'm going through a montage where it doesn't matter if I run into people, I'll just pass through them for the sake of effect!"

But anyways, I spotted a bottle of water on the counter (and since I'm the only one in my family who drinks bottled water), and immediately run up to grab it. Feeling it in my hands was exhilarating, but it only satisfied half of my thirst. And the other half was just about to evanesce (seriously, milliseconds) when suddenly something didn't seem too...normal. I took off my headphones, and...

"What the fuck are you doing?" I let out as loud as I could, so this lanky idiot could look at me. I mean, that was just plain rude! Who just goes through someone's fridge at a party?

"What the fuck do you mean 'what the fuck are you doing?'" he replied, snappily. "I'm just going this here fridggie, right? Larx said I could since she's getting fucked by Riku...or maybe she's fucking him. Anything wrong with that?"

Fridggie? I cringed. This guy talks a lot, I noted mentally to myself. Then, I agreed that I'd give a fairly mouthy, manly reply straight back at him.

"Yes, there is something wrong with that...You're getting your...your _drunk germs_ all over our food!"

"Buddy, are you trying to lecture _me_ on germs?"

He stood up, apparently, more interested in me (ha ha ha) than whatever food he was craving, which caused him to look up at me, and straight into my eyes. And wow, were those eyes something. They were like piercing emeralds (too bad my wording is creepily, and literally accurate) slowly making a hole or two in my eyes. And the hair...oh, the hair.

How the fuck...

"Oh, shit. You're Larx's sister, aren't you?"

That's when I snapped.

"S-SISTER?!"

"Yeah...you look like her. Yeah! Larx mentioned having a baby sister! She said very cute and germaphobic...and man, oh man, are you cute!" his words sounded like a sober person _trying_ to slur. Too bad he sounded like a normally-drunk man...

That was when I could feel my cheeks burn up. Have I ever been called cute by a man? No, but despite how creepy and pedophilic it may have sounded...well, I was flattered.

Even if the man _was_ drunk.

"Come here, you wittle cutie! Let me pinch those cheeks!" he started to reach for my face, with those lanky arms of his. And despite how much it wanted me to go "YES, SIR, I GIVE ALL OF MY FACE TO YOU! MAN, YOU ARE HOTT!", I wasn't drunk, and I had my concience tell me that I should run from him. Maybe he'd totally forget about it and pass out.

But as soon as I started to dart to my room, I could see him running after me. And I was more scared than flattered, but I was flattered, since this really, REALLY hot guy was chasing me.

Nearly slipping on the tile to get away from this big lanky red-headed hot man who wanted to pinch my cheeks, I quickly opened the door and slammed it, hoping that he'd have some common sense not to barge into someone's room and wanting to practically face-rape them...

But, like I mentioned before, I don't have the best of luck at parties.

I guess the man was too drunk to have any common sense (if he ever had any to begin with) as his fist thudded against my door. I pressed my back against the door and extended my arms to the side, hoping to shield my sanctuary.

"Come oooooooooonn," the man slurred. "Open up, pleeeeeeease? I just wanna pinch those adorable wittle cheeks of yours!" I rolled my eyes as my cheeks quickly flushed again. Seriously, one more face-flush, and my face could match the guy's hair...

My thoughts were broken when I heard the sound of my doorknob turning.

And that's when I realized I forgot to lock the door. What in the hell was wrong with me? I tried to push the knob back into place so I could successfully lock the door but, alas, I was no match for the drunkard. Which is interesting, because it's not normal that the exterted force of a drunk man would send me flying from my door...

What the hell was wrong with me for not asking what the hell was wrong with him?

"Oooh, so this is _your _room?" the man askefd as he wandered around my room, picking up every object within his reach and quickly setting them down. He seemed like a kid, which was weird of me to think that that was one of the cutest things I've seen in that time-frame...

"Yes," I answered slightly annoyed (I'm sorry, I don't like kids). "This is my room, and that," I said pointing, "is the door. Don't let it h-hit...you..."

My train of thought decided to vanish as the handsome stranger turned towards me, looking RIGHT at me. My face began burning as I found myself staring at him. At his face, his eyes..his hair...his body...his--

_OKAY, ROXAS._ I yelled in my head, _FOCUS! He needs to get out! And fast!_

Normally, having someone as amaaaazingly hot as this guy standing IN MY ROOM would have been freakin' FANTASTIC but, having an amaaaazingly hot guy standing in my room at a party (a party hosted by the infamous _Larxene, _of all people) probably wouldn't be the best thing _ever_.

Of course, I would never admit to him that I thought he was extremely...erm, amazingly hot.

"Uhh," I began, struggling to remember at least the jist of what I was trying to say. I looked down at my feet as my face got hot for what seemed like the billionth time that night, "You, uhh..."

"Roxas? Are you awake...?" I heard my sister outside shout at my door. I gulped, hoping that she wouldn't be so much of a rude sister as to break down my door, or anything drastic like that. I could feel my stomach infest itself with butterflies and do flips (how my stomach could do that, I don't know, but it did.), as I felt her try to turn my doorknob.

"Door's locked. Looks like he's asleep." I could hear her whisper. "Good, c'mon Riku."

Wow. Good thing I locked the door...that would've been embarrasing...

"My name's Axel," the man suddenly said.

"Huh?" I asked incredulously (and it's actually incredulous as to the word usage...big vocabulary isn't very easy for me to use).

"I said," he began as he extended his hand out towards me, "my name is Axel. A-X-E-L." He said as he wrote out the letters in the air with his finger. "Got it memorized?"

I let out an exasperated laugh as I stared at the hand of the man who was named Axel. Another laugh came out as I realized I couldn't do it. I couldn't kick him out of my room. He may have rummaged through my fridge, may have been immensely intoxicated, may have broke into my room and examined my stuff but, I _had _to get to know him. Screw Larxene's electrocution threats, I had to get to know this "Axel".

I reached for his hand and once I felt skin under my skin, tightened my grasp around his firm hand. I lightly gave it a shake and looked up at him and smiled. "My name's Roxas."

He stared at me confused. "That's not a very girly name."

That's when it hit me that I completely forgot that he still thought I was a girl. It disappointed me that I had to ruin this exhilarating chase (despite how extremely perverted it may have been).

I sighed as I thought of a way to tell him I really wasn't "Larxie's little sister".

"Well, uhh," I stuttered. "Larxene was joking about having a little sister." I quickly lied (Well, I have no freakin' idea as to why on Earth Larxene would say she had a sister. Perhaps Axel was just too hammered to remember she had a _brother_...but then again, she _is _Larxene). He looked at me more perplexed than ever as I continued, "I'm actually her younger brother..."

Despite how much my untapped homosexuality just raging like the ocean on a stormy night on the coast of a lighthouse island, I was actually creeped out when the smile on his face grew much larger as he chuckled...

"Ohh, you're a _guy_?" I timidly nodded my head, once again blushing madly. He chuckled again and I suddenly felt extremely stupid for thinking he had actually had any interest in me (although, it was kinda pompous of me...I guess I do have a right to feel stupid). I put my hands behind my head and began staring at the floor.

"Well," he began again, "that's..."

_Stupid, Roxas...stupid, stupid, stupid..._

"...so much _better_."

"Huh?!" I nearly shouted, my head springing back up. He sighed again. I could smell the alcohol on his breath, Vodka, as his exhaled heavily. (Just a little insertion, to those who don't believe that you can smell that stuff in their breath, I'm convinced that you are a bunch of liars and should suffocate on the moon or something, because I was defiantely suffocating from it).

"You don't hear very well, do you?" I stared blankly at him as he scoffed and started talking again, "I _said_," he began, dragging out the last letter for emphasis, "You being a guy is much better."

"Uhh, why is that?" I asked nervously. I was expecting a really uncalled for response.

Funny thing is, his reply fit the bill accurately.

He stared at me dumbfounded, as if he expected me to know the answer to that. He began to walk toward me, and then he whispered.

"Well, duh, because I'm _gay_."

My eyes widened and my jaw nearly hit the floor as I processed what he just said, over and over again in my mind.

_Because I'm gay. _

_Gay. I'm gay. _

_Gay, gay, gay._

"And," he said as he interrupted my thoughts, "judging by the look on your face and the _color_ of your face, I'm assuming you are, too?"

Fuck, I cursed. I didn't even notice turning red that time...but now I did as I suddenly felt like I was on the surface of the sun.

"Well?" he asked. I looked at him and I noticed he was waiting for some sort of answer. I slowly nodded my head as my complextion returned to normal. I suddenly felt my hand engulfed by his strong hand and felt him shake it firmly as he smiled crookedly and slurred, "Nice to meet you Rox-_ass_."

I did kinda regret telling Axel I was gay, but he was drunk, he wouldn't remember...right?

My body cringed a little at his clever play on words with my name, which _was _kinda lame. So, with my quick, lightning-fast thinking, I had to make an appropriate comeback just for him.

"Yes, nice to meet you too, _Asshole_."

He smirked at me and suddenly erupted in a really, really, weird, creepy and awkward laughter. "HAHAAHA, OH THAT'S A GOOD ONE, ROXAS, HAHAHAHAHAHHAAH." He bent over, clutching his sides, begging for his laugh-attack to stop. And what did I do? I felt awkward and sweat-dropped.

_Maybe a little too intoxicated_, I began to think as I looked at him standing up, wiping the tears that had recently formed from the corner of his eyes and trying to stifle the last of his laughs, but..._maybe this could lead to something..._

I grinned largely as I walked over to him, grabbed his hands and, hand in hand, we sat down together on my bed, completely ignoring the party as if we were the only two people for miles around.

Which was surprising, because I never got any of my water.

--

Everything was a blur the next morning. I woke up, and I forgot that the ceiling was mine. Along with that, I also forgot my name, where my shirt went, and that Larxene's laptop has been on the whole entire time. And I also forgot that my lamp was on the whole night. Yeah, I forgot to mention that.

I laid there for a good minute or so, in a state of oblivion and not remembering or caring about anything. It was great, really. The ceiling was smiling down on me, like the sun that was poking through the window and bugging my eyes. Stupid sun, it was a good sleep, too.

Ehh, might as well get the day started, I thought reluctantly to myself, it's not like I've got anything really to do tod--OH, MY GAWD...

My eyes widened to one of the freakiest things to me at the time...it was Axel. And he was lying on me, completely passed out. And his hand was on my chest. Then, I got up and it slid down to the forbidden place.

I didn't know what to do. Seriously, I didn't freak out and shriek and jump up and scream, "HOMYGAWD WHAT THE FUCK JUST--!!!" but I just froze and stared in embarrassment. Was it embarrassment? Or was it just awkward? Was it awe? The feeling when a hot guy has his hand on your crotch isn't the easiest feeling to describe, mind you.

Millions of questions were running through my head. How did he get here? What was he doing? Where was my shirt? Where was _his _shirt?

But, it seemed like whatever problems I had were gone away. Axel was _beautiful_. The sunlight shining on his how-the-fuck-did-he-do-that hair just made me wonder even more how in the world did he get that colour. If only his beautiful eyes were--

Yeah, so anyway, he was looking pretty darn fantastic.

And so, I sat there in peace, watching him breathe up and down. And it was nice.

Until...

"AXEL?!" I suddenly jumped up.

Oh, shit. It's--

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE--!" My older sister's voice shrieked through out the house. I panicked, trying to get up without disturbing Axel (he was probably extremely shit-faced at that moment). I quickly checked the door to see it was locked (since I could hear things break from outside the door), and tried even harder to get him off.

I could hear Larxene sigh in frustration. I prayed and prayed, "Dear Lord, if you REALLY, REALLY love me, then you wouldn't have Larxene come near my room, please, oh please, Lord, God!"

"Roxas?" she asked, knocking my door. She tried to turn it, but it didn't work. That was when I pretty much shit my pants.

She knocked harder, "Roxas? Open up, Roxas!"

I didn't know what to do, so I tried to get Axel off of me (either I was really weak or Axel was pretty heavy...he was really tall, so it wasn't surprising or anything...). I could hear Larxene getting angry.

"Roxas!" she screamed. Now she switched her priority to getting me out of my room. I shivered. She was pretty freakin' scary when she's mad and screaming your name. Even if Axel was shit-faced, I'm surprised Axel didn't unconciously crap his pants, either.

"ROXAS!"

Larxene decided to be a rude, angry older sister, and kick down my door. She didn't even pick the lock or anything. That broke, too.

Then that was when the one thing that could tie for the most embarassing thing to ever happen to me happened to me.

Actually, it _was_ the most embarassing thing that would ever happen to me.

Wow, would I ever hate to be her children.

I just looked at her, trying to send the message of "Help me," but yeah, that totally didn't work.

Her pale face was suddenly as red as mine. Her eyes were wide with surprise. And what could I do? Axel was on me. There was nothing I could say.

"A-AXEL!" she screamed. I could feel Axel jump as he got up in surprise to see my sister. Glaring at him (of course, it's with the "I'm about to make sure I'm going to electrocute you until...well, whenever I get tired from doing so, of course!" glare, so I'm sure he crapped his pants there).

"R-ROXAS?!"

Oh, Lord. What have I done to deserve this...?

* * *

**Yay! zlknirpsx5 (a.k.a eCZi) and sorahyper (a.k.a. GregGaGa) here! **

**We're so glad to get this up, it took a while, from the actual writing of it, to the beta-ing (which we did together over AIM, btw. :D), to thinking of a title, which actually took a crazy amount of thinking to do. XD _Inspiration_'s first chapter's finally up, and this story has finally started!**

**Well, we're very happy to get this off of our minds! Just kidding, we know we have to update and stuff, but whatever. **

**Please review! sorahyper and I would be over-excited to get a review! Thank you!**

**zlknirpsx5 and sorahyper, out!  
(28 December 2009)**


End file.
